Typically, utility drawer sets found on utility trucks or in other heavy duty applications can be locked, however the effective locks typically act on every drawer simultaneously. The locking mechanism may be of several types, but often includes a rotational locking mechanism which, when turned, moves two oppositely extending arms via a cam. These arms, in turn, affect the raising or lowering of a vertical bar on each side. Generally, the vertical bar and each drawer are equipped with interacting parts, which secure the drawers when the vertical bar is in a first position, and which unsecure them when the vertical bar is in a second position. However, these conventional mechanisms do not allow for independently locking drawers.
There are some locking mechanisms available that allow drawers to be independently locked and unlocked. Most operate via a blocking element disposed in the drawer slide. However, drawers having these conventional mechanisms typically are easy to unlock, even when they are secured by a handle-activated locking mechanism. That is because the locking mechanism, in its locked position, is usually located and arranged such that insertion of a screwdriver or like-shaped item between the drawer's front face and the cabinet structure enclosing the drawer or drawer set, at one side of the drawer, allows contact with the mechanism. Pushing in on the mechanism, or in some cases pushing the mechanism to the side, will move the blocking element enough that it no longer blocks the drawer slide and allows the drawer to be opened.